Does This Mean We Gotta Kiss?
by Miss-kittie
Summary: Short and sweet. Chibis Seifer and Quistis spy Edea kissing Cid.


"Didya see that!!??!!" Quisty exploded when they were in their special field. A mix of gold and red flowers covered the rolling plains, and the only bugs that could be found were bumbly bees, that Quisty declared as "cute." Therefore, Seify was not allowed to smoosh them. It was also special because it was their little secret.  
  
"It was way gross!" Seify said, plopping down on a hill. His short blonde hair waved slightly in the breeze, his bangs falling into his deep green eyes. Whenever Matron cut his hair, he allowed her to shorten everything except the bangs. If Matron attempted to sheer the golden locks, well, his screams could be heard all the way in FH.  
  
Quisty plopped down next to her best friend, her tangled hair flying loose around her heart-shaped face. Both wore cut off shorts and tee-shirts (both covered in dirt), with the only difference being the color. "I can't belive they did that!" She exclaimed, idly picking at a flower. Both were only 6 years old, their tanned bodies evidance of active outdoor activities.  
  
"Well, grown-ups do that when they're in love." Seify stated reasonably.  
  
"They DO?" Quisty asked, eyes going wide.  
  
Seify solomly nodded his head, his face reflecting the serious nature of the situation. "Matron loves Uncle Cid, and they kiss to show their love."  
  
"But it sounds so slimy!" Quisty exclaimed, making a face.  
  
"But it's not!"  
  
"And how would you know." Quisty asked, raising a little blonde eyebrow.  
  
"Well, if it was slimy they wouldn't do it! Duh! If it was like kissing a slug they would never kiss!" Seify reasoned.  
  
"Ew! Gross! Kissing a slug!" Quisty shrieked, throwing a flower at Seify. He threw a flower back, and for the next five minutes the flowers seemed to erupt from the ground, petals flying everywhere as the two children squealed and fought.  
  
They lay on their backs, breathing heavily, looking up at the clouds. Neither spoke, frowns on their little faces. The carnage was everywhere, and Seify had petals stuck in his hair. They laid like that for a little while, silence between the two, before Quisty finally spoke.  
  
"Seify." She said slowly, thinking.  
  
"Mm?" He asked, eyes half lidded, sleep threatening to take him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know." He said simply.  
  
The silence returned, as Seify chewed on his lip, fighting an impending nap.  
  
"Quisty?" Seify asked, gently nudging her.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Oh."  
  
And for a third time, silence fell over the two friends. Quisty sat up suddenly, frowning hard.  
  
"Does this mean we gotta kiss?" She asked, her frown now directed at Seify, who sat up as well.  
  
"I... I don't know. I think so. That's what always happens in those old movies Matron shows us." Seify said, looking at his companion.  
  
"You did say that its a way of showing you love somebody." Quisty pointed out logically.  
  
"Ya." Seify agreed, frowning with Quisty.  
  
"So... How do we kiss?" Quisty asked, cocking her head to the side and regarding Seify.  
  
"Hm... Well, Matron kissed Uncle Cid by closing her eyes first. So you's gotta close your eyes."  
  
"Why?" Quisty asked.  
  
"Because it's just the way you do it!"  
  
"Oh." Quisty replied. "Ok." She closed her eyes, waiting. When nothing happened, she cracked open an eye. "What do we do now?"  
  
"I think I'm supposed to close my eyes."  
  
"Oh. Well do it!" Quisty re-closed her eyes, and Seify followed suit. And again, nothing happened. "Well?" Quisty asked, sitting back on her heels.  
  
"Uh... We both lean in until our lips touch."  
  
"Ok!" Quisty said enthusiastically. She jerked her head forward, smacking her forehead into Seify's. "Ow! Kissing hurts!" Quisty complained, rubbing her head.  
  
"Well you're not supposed to move in so fast! Stupid girls!" Seify retorted, rubbing his forehead. "Try it again. Slower this time!" He cautioned. Again, the pair closed their eyes. This time, they moved in slowly towards one another, until their lips lightly brushed. Both abruptly pulled back, blinking.  
  
"That was fun!" Quisty squealed, a lopsided grin appearing on her face.  
  
"Ya, we gotta kiss more often!" Seify agreed, returning her grin.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" an authoritive voice intervened. Quisty yelped, while Seify tried to hide behind a flower. Matron eyed the two blondes, trying hard to fight the sappy smile that threatened to show as she hid the camera in her apron.  
  
"I've been looking everywhere for you two! Dinner's almost ready! I have poor Ellone minding the others, Hyne help the poor girl, while I've been all over the island looking for you little rugrats!" She chided gently, taking each child by the hand and leading them back towards the house.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quistis stared at the photo, tears brimming in her eyes. In it, two little kids were sharing their first kiss. The sun outlined the pair, making each look as if they glowed from the light of heaven. Flowers surrounded the two, and the little boy even had a petal or two sticking his is hair. She wondered briefly if Seifer remembered the experiece in the flower field all those years ago.  
  
A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts, and Quistis quickly stuffed the picture behind some papers on her desk. She walked brusquely to the door, smoothing out her hair with one hand. She opened her door, and her eyes drank in a tall, muscular form.  
  
"Seifer." She acknowledged briefly, motioning him to enter. He looked worried, slightly conflicted on the insides, as he nervously strode into her room. His green eyes looked troubled, and he fidgeted slightly, standing there in front of Quistis.  
  
She raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the couch. "Have a seat." He nodded his head, and sat down, staring at the carpet. Quistis frowned. It had to be important if Seifer was this worried. She quickly sat next to him, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Seifer, what's wrong?" She asked, gazing into his eyes. A girl could get lost in those eyes, and the only thing that kept her from just that was how tense he looked.  
  
"Wrong?" He blurted out, eyes narrowing at her. "I'll tell you what's wrong! This is all your fault I hope you know."  
  
Quistis blinked, her expression changing from worry to anger. "MY fault? So what did I do to you?"  
  
"I'll tell you what you did! You tricked me!" He blurted out, glaring at her.  
  
"TRICKED you? How did I TRICK you?" she roared back, scooting away from him.  
  
"You made me fall in love with you, that's how!"  
  
Quistis blinked, shock covering her face. Seifer's glare instantly softened, and his shoulders slumped in defeat.  
  
"I love you." He said again, softly.  
  
And Quistis said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"I know."  
  
Silence fell over the pair. Finally, Quistis spoke after what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
It was his turned to look shocked, looking deeply into her crystal eyes to see if it was true. Her love for him was reflected back, wholeheartedly. A cocky grin crept over his face, and he tilted his head.  
  
"Does this mean we gotta kiss?"  
  
Quistis smacked him in the shoulder, laughing.  
  
And then she pulled him in, lips lightly brushing against his, enjoying the feel of his body against hers. He pulled back slightly, innocent expression on his face.  
  
"Well what do you know! It's NOT like kissing a slug!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
heh, one shot ficcie, inspired by.... well just came to me I guess... 


End file.
